1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to bearing systems, and particularly to a sleeve bearing system for motors.
2. Description of Related Art
Sleeve bearings are widely used in bearing systems of motors, such as fan motors or disk drive motors in computers. Sleeve bearings reduce abrasion of shafts in the motors, and decrease noise from the motors.
A typical sleeve bearing system includes a shaft, a sleeve bearing and a bearing housing. The bearing housing defines a mounting hole therein receiving the sleeve bearing. The sleeve bearing is mounted in the mounting hole of the bearing housing by interference fit. The sleeve bearing defines a through hole therein rotatably receiving the shaft. The shaft is connected with a rotatable member, such as an impeller of a fan. A material of the sleeve bearing is porous, for absorbing lubricant which lubricates the shaft during rotation of the shaft. Since the sleeve bearing is porous and mounted in the bearing housing by interference fit, the bearing housing applies pressure on the sleeve bearing and the through hole of the sleeve bearing is thus easily compacted. When this happens, friction between the sleeve bearing and the shaft is increased, reducing efficiency and generating more noise.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a sleeve bearing system which can overcome the limitations described.